Amandonos hasta el final
by nefert13star
Summary: Porqué se aman tanto? bserá que son almas gemelas..? hasta que la muerte los separe YhoxAnna Xdd
1. La Idea

**Amándonos hasta el final**

**Prólogo**

Ella estaba muy feliz viviendo con su esposo, aquel que con tanto cariño la amo y tanta confianza tenia a ella, por eso inesperadamente les llegó una nota, en ella decía que todo había terminado, ellos ya no estaban casados, fueron divorciados sin su consentimiento ya que los únicos que decidían eran sus padres por lo tanto ellos formaron el compromiso e igual lo podían cancelar ya que lo único que querían era un hijo y no se lo habían dado después de tantos años solo por la descendencia.

**Anna: No puede ser cómo nos hacen esto, yo te amo y nunca lo dejaré de hacer y si es necesario escaparía contigo donde podríamos amarnos sin cesar. **Dijo ella estando agitada por esa tontería de capricho que les dio.

**Yho: No es mala idea pero podrían encontrarnos con los espíritus, de nada valdría el esfuerzo. **Dijo algo decepcionado con en la cabeza de un lado para otro, no podría vivir sin su Anna.

**Anna: Si, pero…… Ha! se me ocurrió algo mejor jajaja que nadie nos lo va a impedir jaja.**

**Amándonos hasta el final**

Amándonos hasta el final

Episodio 1: LA IDEA

A Anna se le había ocurrido una idea tan inteligente que ni los pensadores griegos pudieron idear.

Anna: Yho tengamos un hijo! Le dijo esta así de simple.

Yho: ¿Qué? Dijo con gesto de admiración.

Anna: Así como te lo digo. Contestó algo sobresaltado con lo que la cabeza la llevó a pensar.

Yho: Pero…….No me fascina más tener un hijo con Anna pero de nada valdría porque nosotros estamos separados pensó bueno según sus padres.

Ana lo miró y sabía que tenía dudas y le dijo:

Anna: Qué te pasa? No me dirás nada?

Yho: Sí pero no se ya no estamos atados sería buena idea?

Anna: Claro que si, es que si tenemos un hijo tu y yo aunque no estemos casados tendremos otro tipo de atadura: la de un hijo. Y así claro como son las tradiciones tu deber sería casarte conmigo y no habría marcha atrás. Explicó ella.

Yho: Waoo! Anna si eres inteligente jamás, lo hubiera pensado así.

Anna: Bueno ya vez y…… qué esperas? Tenemos que irnos ya! el avión nos deja!

Yho. ¿Qué? Un avión? Confuso él.

Anna: Si y mejor que te apures con esas maletas que no pienso llegar tarde a mi luna de miel repentina!!! 

Yho: Luna de miel? Se medio desmaya cayéndose al piso.

Ana ya iba era abandonando la pensión cuando grita Yho algo reponido por lo que le dijo su amada.

Yho: Anna espérame…..

Llegaron al aeropuerto donde Anna inmediatamente fue donde la recepcionista del aeropuerto y le pidió indicaciones de donde pasar hacia el avión. Luego de una caminata por los pasillos de la terminal subieron al avión en cuanto se dio la llamada a bordo.

Yho: Wao… ya estamos en el avión que rápido pasan las cosas no?

Anna: Si. Dijo ella algo distraída.

Yho: Oye Anna que te pasa que te veo algo distraída?

Anna: No, no es nada, solo estoy pensando……dijo ella aún pensativa por lo que pronto viviría con Yho.

Yho: A ya, pues yo estoy muy emocionado por llegar, pero después de todo a dónde es que vamos Anna?

Anna: a Hawai , está al otro lado del mundo para que no nos molesten. Dijo ella emocionada en su interior, cosa que no aparentaba físicamente.

Yho: Wao! es un buen lugar. Dijo emocionado y no solo por eso sino por los que le esperaría.

Después de varias horas de vuelo, al fin arribaron a lo que es Hawai. Anna bajó del avión inmediatamente.

Anna: Yho tu vas a llevar todas las maletas.

Yho: Si Anna. Dijo llorando por el peso que le esperaba cargar. Tremendo trabajo me espera. Pensaba él.

***********

Después al llegar a unos de los mejores hoteles de la isla se fueron a su habitación, desempacaron y cada uno se puso su vestido de baño ya que se dirigían a la playa.

Anna se puso un doble pieza espalda afuera muy sexi de color negro luciendo su esbelta figura y Yho se coloco su short naranja. Anna se había colocado su ropa encima del vestido de baño y Yho su sweater playero. Luego se fueron directo a la playa donde alquilaron sillas, mesas, tapetes etc. Luego se quitan su ropa para dirigirse a la playa.

Cuando Anna retira su vestido negro más de 20 hombres rondando por la playa quedaron babeando por la sacerdotisa cosa que dejó a un Yho celoso porque el fue uno de los otros babeando.

Anna: Que pervertidos! Pensó ella, dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina asustando y ahuyentando a todos. Y tú que me miras? Dijo ella a Yho. Acaso tengo monos en mi cara?

Yho: No Anna, Nada. Limpiándose su baba. Vamos a la playa!

Anna: Si pero antes tenemos que ponernos bloqueador.

Yho: Oh! Si lo olvidaba jeje 

Anna se coloco en los brazos, piernas, cara, lo mismo Yho. Hasta que Anna le pregunta a Yho:

Anna: Yho! Grita ella

Yho:¿Qué? preguntó el

Anna: Me ayudarías con el bloqueador en mi espalda?

Yho: Claro. Dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado.


	2. Hawaii Ayayaii

**Amándonos hasta el final**

**Episodio 2: Hawaii Ayayaii**

Llegaron al aeropuerto donde Anna inmediatamente fue donde la recepcionista del aeropuerto y le pidió indicaciones de donde pasar hacia el avión. Luego de una caminata por los pasillos de la terminal subieron al avión en cuanto se dio la llamada a bordo.

Después al llegar a unos de los mejores hoteles de la isla se fueron a su habitación, desempacaron y cada uno se puso su vestido de baño ya que se dirigían a la playa.

Anna se puso un doble pieza espalda afuera muy sexi de color negro luciendo su esbelta figura y Yho se coloco su short naranja. Anna se había colocado su ropa encima del vestido de baño y Yho su sweater playero. Luego se fueron directo a la playa donde alquilaron sillas, mesas, tapetes etc. Luego se quitan su ropa para dirigirse a la playa.

Cuando Anna retira su vestido negro más de 20 hombres rondando por la playa quedaron babeando por la sacerdotisa cosa que dejó a un Yho celoso porque el fue uno de los otros babeando.

Anna: Que pervertidos! Pensó ella, dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina asustando y ahuyentando a todos. Y tú que me miras? Dijo ella a Yho. Acaso tengo monos en mi cara?

Yho: No Anna, Nada. Limpiándose su baba. Vamos a la playa!

Anna: Si pero antes tenemos que ponernos bloqueador.

Yho: Oh! Si lo olvidaba jeje

Anna se coloco en los brazos, piernas, cara, lo mismo Yho. Hasta que Anna le pregunta a Yho:

Anna: Yho! Grita ella

Yho:¿Qué? preguntó el

Anna: Me ayudarías con el bloqueador en mi espalda?

Yho: Claro. Dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado.

Entonces Anna se coloco en el tapete de boca abajo para que este se acerco a ella cojiendo algo de bloqueador y dádole suaves masajes con sus manos ásperas.

Yho: Ya termine! dijo él alegre porque si seguía más cerca de ella sentía que se desmayaría.

Anna: Está bien entremos ya a la playa!

Yho: Si , jejej

Anna fue la primera en llegar a meterse a la playa donde se mojó toda de pies a cabeza. Mientras tanto Yho iva entrando, este se puso algo sonrojado al verla nadar seductoramente.

Yho: uff llegué! El agua esta deliciosa!. Entrando Yho empiesa a nadar cuando observa de nuevo a su exesposa nadar se le ocurre una idea.

Yho: jijijj! dice el con cara de travesura.

Yho se acerca más a Anna cuando la llama.

Yho: Anna! plash. Yho moja a Anna

Anna: Pero que te sucede. algo enojada

Yho:Nada y de pronto sorprend denuevo a Anna. Plash Plash. moja completamente a Anna dejandola llena de arena de las profundidas.

Anna se veía que quería estallar de lo roja que estaba entonces agarra un tuco de arena combinada con agua y: !PLOCATON!

Anna: jajaj te merecías eso !

Yho: Ai Ai . todo adolorido en los ojos por no reaccionar para cerrar los ojos. Entonces. Ai Ai AIIIIIII ARDE ARDE AYUDA!!

Anna : jajaj es agua salada que esperabas.

Yho: AAAA. Este corrió hacia una pluma donde se lavó los ojos. Mientras tanto Anna sale de la playa dirijiendose donde él-

Anna: Ya terminaste? pregunta ella

Yho: SI! ji ji.

Anna: Pues vámonos ya a la habitación que ya está anocheciendo.

Yho: OK!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al llegar a la habitación Anna se dirije directamente a el baño.

Anna: Me daré una ducha, tengo lleno de aremna mi cabellera.

Yho:Ok te espero!

A Yho se le había ocurrido una gran idea para romper el hielo pero, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Anna?. Entonces Anna depúes de unos minutos salió del baño con una sola prenda: la pequeña toalla blanca que llevaba puesta. Se dirigía al cajón a buscar su pijama cuando alguien la agarro por la espalda.

Anna: ¿Qué crees que haces Yho Asakura? algo sorprendida por su actitud.

Yho: Besarte. Dijo él dejandola sin habla al robarle un beso apasionado.

continuara........

Notas de la autora:

Les digo que pronto vendrá una escena algo limón para su gusto pero que seguiré más tarde pero no mucho. No se se si quieran dejar rewiewa pero si dejan se los agradesco gracias...


End file.
